Santorini
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} History On November 14, 2009, Santorini was founded by Nova Blue, who became a member of the BN Academy. On January 31, 2010, Nova Blue became part of a seven man group to meet the requirements needed for a call up to the Basketball Ninjas Roster, and graduates as head of the class. Santorini is a small, developing, and young nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. The citizens of Santorini work diligently to produce Wheat and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. Plans are on the way within Santorini to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Santorini allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Santorini believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Santorini will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Minister of Education On February 3, 2010, Santorini Ruler Nova Blue was newly appointed as the Basketball Ninjas Minister of Education along with Popol Vuh Ruler dockingscheduled. The Basketball Ninjas Theme continues with the internal-Alliance name being dubbed Rookie Development Coach. Key Dates *In November 14, 2009, Santorini was founded by Nova Blue, who became a member of the BN Academy. *On November 20–21, 2009, Santorini engaged in it's first War. *On November 22, 2009, Santorini celebrated it's 1st Birthday Milestone as a Nation (7 Days). *On November 24, 2009, Peace was declared with The Polar Nation. *On November 29, 2009, Santorini reached 999 Infra. *On November 29, 2009, Santorini celebrated it's 2nd Birthday Milestone as a Nation (14 Days). *On December 15, 2009, Santorini celebrated it's 3rd Birthday Milestone as a Nation (30 Days). *On January 14, 2009, Santorini celebrated it's 4th Birthday Milestone as a Nation (60 Days). *On January 28, 2010, Santorini reached 1999 Infra. *On January 31, 2010, Santorini was promoted to the Basketball Ninjas. *On April 1, 2010, Santorini reached 2999 Infra. *On July 16, 2010, Santorini reached 3999 Infra. The Basketball Ninjas The Basketball Ninjas are a small, peaceful, invitation only organisation of basketball playing nations founded by Jack Shepard and Hannah Montana. The players chiefly wear Green. The 'Ninja' is the recognised team mascot of the Basketball Ninjas organisation. The Basketball Ninjas are a peaceful organisation who prepares themselves to counter offensive plays from opposing players. The BN Academy The BN Academy is the developmental team of the Basketball Ninjas founded by the Basketball Ninjas front office. Economy Stock Market Santorini's citizens enjoyed a financial revolution on April 1, 2010 with the launch of the Nation's Central Stock Exchange (CSX). Utilizing advanced technology and financial expertise, Santorini Denizens set forth the plans to create a central hub to the Nations widespread and varying Regional Stock Exchanges (RSX). One that came to fruition on in rapid time due to the Nations dedicated Government and committed Citizens towards continued progress. Under a now unified system, all RSXs report to the CSX. In addition, all transactions pass through CSX automated-systems for approval at a maximum rate of 10,000,000 Transactions per second. In the event that threshold is exceeded, a Prority Rule Based System would be triggered that takes over transactions until volume returns to normal. The Building is a gleaming symbol of Santorini's remarkable advancements and rapid continued success, and proudly resides in the Nation's Capital. Social Security System On July 16, 2010Santorini entered a new age of social structure with the development of a Social Security System for its entire Nation. Its citizens can now enjoy their work life without fear of not being cared for in their retirement. They will be cared for in return for the services they provided to our Nation throughout their life. They will be rewarded based on a scale that equates their terms of service in conjunction with their levels of contributions throughout the Years. Citizens who enroll in the Social Security System program will be required to choose a level of their paychecks that they feel comfortable contributing towards their retirement funds. Once they reach the retirement age of 60 Years, they will be eligible to begin claims of Social Security Funds they have accumulated. It will be distributed via a fixed amount over their remaining Years, all at an un-taxed rate. We hope that these new social endeavors will encourage the continued growth of our citizens and their financial security. Military Although a peaceful Nation at heart, Santorini employs a Military force to defend its Nation, and keep order within its Society. Striving to maintain the right balance between a definitive Military presence, and a non-overwhelming force over its people, Santorini aims to progress. FAB The Armed Forces of Santorini reached a new milestone on May 13, 2010 when the Joint Chiefs of Staff christened the newly constructed Foreign AirForce Base. It will allow the Santorini AirForce to extend their projection of power to other areas of the globe in efforts to protect the sovereign name and world peace. We are also pleased to announce on this great day, that the members of the Santorini AirForce have dubbed the Foreign AirForce Base 'The Hornet's Hive', with a motto of "We Fly Like A Butterfly, and Sting Like a Bee". The Nation is proud to be able to better defend its people's name, and also now be able to carry on diplomatic missions with better protection behind it. This major step in Military upgrade is but the first ofn many, that will ensure Santorini and its Allies are prepared for many potential scenarios that may be presented. We look forward to working with our Allies in the Basketball Ninjas to further strengthen our resolve, and represent the mantra of our combined philosophies. War Major Wars The Nation of Santorini has not yet been actively, directly or indirectly involved in any major wars. As a member of the BN Academy (a Protectorate of the Basketball Ninjas Alliance), Santorini is currently a non-Offensive Nation. Minor Wars Nova Blue vs Polar Nation On November 20, 2009, less than a month's membership into the BN Academy, member Max Power (Kuraland) was Tech Raided by the micro-Alliance Alien Species, consisting of The Polar Nation and ALTERNATION. A number of external Nations were also blitzed in their raids. A call to arms was sent through the BN Academy ranks. Within hours, a full-force coordinated counterattack (known as Operation Pick 'n Roll), was launched consisting of BN Academy members Nova Blue (Santorini), Schad (Schadsylvania), and Shaazzam (Curriedom). In later stages, Kuraland was also able to exact revenge, and retake any raided resources from the rogue Nation. Aftermath: Santorini looted 15.903 tech level, 20.26 miles of land area, and other financial spoils of war. The Polar Nation NS was reduced to less than half, upon which a Peace Offer was sent out (which has yet to be read/accepted, Peace accepted on November 24, 2009). As a whole, the coordinated four Nation counterattack decimated The Polar Nation, and was a resounding success in defending Kuraland and the BN Academy. *It should be noted that BN Academy had or has no current squabble with his former Alliance mate. *It should also be noted that at this stage The Polar Nation was abandones by his former Alliance mate after the counterattacks by BN Academy and the other external Nations they blitzed. CN: Tournament Edition Round 8 On December 2, 2009 Santorini joined Cyber Nations Tournament Edition late into Round 8 to gain experience and practice. With its existing Alliance (Pork Shrimp) already in full swing into the Round, Santorini joined The Phoenix Federation under team Black. War War within Cyber Nations Tournament Edition in Round 8 is only for continued Training and Experience for Santorini, to meet BN Academy guidelines. Unless otherwise notes, nothing is personal or meant to be as such. Nova Blue vs Sethernation On December 3, 2009, Santorini declared War on Sethernation, a member of Fark (Tournament Edition), with whom their Alliance The Phoenix Federation were at War with. Peace reached December 4, 2009. Nova Blue vs Cascadia On December 3, 2009, Santorini declared War on Cascadia a member of PWN, with whom their Alliance The Phoenix Federation were at War with. Early reports from the War front indicate success for Santorini in initial attacks, knocking the Nation into Anarchy. Round 9 ...Coming soon... Round 10 ...Coming soon...